


Shadow Dance

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: Blaise said he "wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like." Did he mean it?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	Shadow Dance

_**Disclaimer:** _ _The ideas are mine, the characters belong to JK..._

* * *

Blaise and Ginny had been eyeing each other all night.

It started months ago. In the Slytherin common room, they were always talking about how beautiful girls from other houses were. They even had categories, and the lowest ranking girls were often compared to trolls or dragons. It wasn't very polite, but that was just lads talking. Besides, Ginny always scored high. He was the first one to admit she was good looking.

"But obviously," Blaise added in a calculating voice, " _I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like._ "

He meant that. But that year they were in the slug club together and Blaise couldn't help but watch her.

And she was watching him too.

Every now and again their eyes met. They were teasing each other. It was like fire. And he was quite sure she was enjoying that just as much as he was.

When he sent her a note, asking Ginny to meet him after one of those gatherings, Blaise knew she would say yes.

It was January, 13th, during another meeting of the club. A welcome-back from the christmas break party. Blaise charmed a piece of paper folded like an origami to fly towards the Weasley girl.

She smiled. He knew she would.

He couldn't talk to her during the party of course. There were too many people there. Blaise had calculated each and everyone of his moves, but staying away from Ginny that night was a challenge.

She was dressed like a princess, with a cherry blossom pink lipstick. And she was dancing. The Weid Sisters were playing. As it turns out several members of the band had been introduced by the Potions master. Their songs rocked. And Blaise had never seen Ginny dance dance like that before.

Later that night, when the Griffyndor girl met him, outside the castle, by the Lake, that was the first thing he said.

"You were ripping the dance floor, Weasey."

She smiled annoyed.

"And you couldn't have told me that while we were at the party?"

"Didn't have a chance," he explained, "you were busy dancing with every other guy in the room."

"Am I supposed to be offended?" Ginny asked, a daring tone to her voice.

He stepped closer. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and she noticed it. She smelled better than the scent of every flower Blaise had ever know.

"Not at all," Blaise said, "I love the way you dance with everybody. Just last year it was that Quiditch player..."

"I dumped him. He was a bad loser."

"I'm a bad loser."

"Perhaps," Ginny smiled, playing with the third button of his shirt, "but I have a feeling you're a much more pleasant winner."

Blaise placed a hand on her hip, just low enough that she wouldn't want to step back.

"Are you touching me?" Ginny asked, more curiously than irritated.

"Mhum" Blaise mumbled, brushing a strand of her away from her eyes.

"I thought you ' _wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like,'"_ Ginny did a pretty convincing impression of his voice.

"It will be our little secret," Blaise whispered, and before he could say anything else she kissed him.

It tasted like cherries.

"I should teach you not talk about me like that."

He smirked.


End file.
